Battery powered wireless sensors are used in homes and buildings as low power wireless connected devices. One protocol used by such devices is known as Bluetooth® Low Energy (BLE) (A protocol controlled by the Bluetooth Special Interest Group) to provide connectivity for such devices, also referred to as Internet of things (IOT) devices. Such devices typically connect to another device to share information.